


Purple Suits and Dark Fur

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Calm Moments, Clothing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mike and Wheezy talking about King Dice, Purple, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: "How does he do it?" Wheezy asked between drags on his cigar to his companion who had forgone smoking for drinking as they surveyed the casino floor."Dice does a lot of things that break the laws of reality, be more specific choose one." Mike said as he peered into the bottom of his glass as if expecting to see something in it.





	Purple Suits and Dark Fur

"How does he do it?" Wheezy asked between drags on his cigar to his companion who had forgone smoking for drinking as they surveyed the casino floor.

"Dice does a lot of things that break the laws of reality, be more specific choose one." Mike said as he peered into the bottom of his glass as if expecting to see something in it. Maybe his inhabbitions but they were probably at the bottom of his fith glass which was now becoming a distant memory. 

"All of it." He puffed out a ring of smoke and glanced about from where he was reclined at the bar, same scum as usual, and of course King Dice didn't look like he belonged in any of it.

"Once agian, specifics." Mike murmured between sips. 

"I dunno, how does he charm all of them? Its like they can see that glint in his eyes or those fangs. If someone's giving us trouble all Dice has to do is whisper a few words to them and their practically handing away their soul."

"He's got a silver tounge, hides the devil in the details, dances around words exploiting every loophole there is. We can see it because we watch him every day, they're too far away to see what he really is, and we're to close to see what they see. I agree though, every time he speaks its like a razor blade dipped in honey. Dangerous and aluring. Maybe he practices in the mirror."

"Ok I'll give you that, how does he drink as much as we do and never faulter in his speech."

"How come the tipsy troupe can survive with alchohol for brains? Magic... its not like he has a stomach or a liver so why should it matter."

"Fine but how does he turn his back like that?"

"Same thing, he's got no spine. Maybe dice is actually a worm or something flexible like that. A snake maybe?"

"Heh, snake eyes."

"How many of my drinks have you had?"

"Oh two or three?"

"Thats where they went."

"Last question, how is he always so damn lucky?"

 

"You've got me there."

 

"Hey is it just me or is there dark fur on his suit?"

"Theres dark fur wherever the devil touches, he's shedding, of course theres dark fur on dice. Dice isnt limping today so he probably slept in those clothes."

"Hello boys." A dark sickly sweet voice rose as a hand fell on each of their shoulders and they were pulled close to a very furry and definatly shedding boss.

"I couldnt help but feel that someone was talking about my dice. Any clue who?" The tone was dangerously laced.

"Relax, just trying to figure out the enigma that is King Dice." 

"Ah, I see." They were let go of. "If you ever figure him out let me know." And with that their demonic boss sauntered off and a man dressed in purple continued to defy laws of common sense and baffle all who knew him.

He was an enigma truely.

He really was perfect for the mystery that was their boss.


End file.
